ByeBye Normal!
by happychica
Summary: Team seven and a few friends land in a world like, and not like, their own. Now they need to get home before all sanity is lost...summary stinks, please give it a try....
1. Routines

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine or this would be a much better story.

Life is based around routine. One wakes up in the morning, goes through a usually predictable day, and goes to bed. Even if you can never plan how your day will go, that in itself is a routine, because the lack of predictability is always there. Now, when the routine is thrown off is when one should begin to fret just the bit. If the routine is scrambled, shaken, mixed with other things, made to do the Macarena, and then ripped into tiny pieces then feed trough a blender, one should probably start panicking. Than is, unless you are one Hatake Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi has never been known to panic. This is because he has always known that, sooner or later, life returns to normal, with a few changes. Today was not the case, and he knew it before he woke. That is never a good sign, to know how your day will go before your brain has fully activated. But you see, it was more _how_ Kakashi's brains activated then the lack there of.

On a normal day, Kakashi gets out of bed, visits Obito, trains with his team, plays, um _fights_, with Gai-sensei, and then he goes home. Eating, breathing, and other such things are fitted in as he is able. Sleep, of course, being what he does when he has finished all these things. Mission are less predictable, but his normal routine _predictably_ returns at the end of each and every mission. Always had, always would…until now. This wasn't a mission, but he wasn't in bed.

Currently, the genius shinobi was flat on his back at the base of a tree in some random woods at around eleven in the morning. There are several things wrong with this picture. One: Kakashi's position implies that he fell out of the tree. Two: He didn't go to sleep _in_ a tree; he went to sleep in his bed. And three: It was eleven in the morning, or just about, and he had _just_ woken up. This meant that he had over slept _six_ hours! And this was sure to bed just the beginning. After all, the fall had not jarred his intuition. Sure, his calmness, rationalization skills, think-before-you-act nature, and his spine, but not his intuition.

As if to prove that this still worked, fate dumped an unusual problem into the space in front of our extremely clothed shinobi. This problem took the form of one Shikamaru Nara, an acquaintance of team seven and many people in Konohagakure. Now, his _doing_ anything at all caused the still upside down Hatake to question whether this really was the Shikamaru he knew. But as if to confer it, fate came to the rescue again. Face breaking into a wide, uncontrollable grin, Shikamaru shouted:

"Hiya Kashi!"

This being too much, the poor ninja fainted.

TBC...

Hm…the next chapter will be better. My beginnings have yet to ever turn out to my approval, but here you go. I think this was one of my better ones, but that's just because I rewrote it three times over about two weeks. Next chapters in the rewrite stage so that it doesn't become a crime to read. Should be up soon (either three days or three weeks, depending on if I get an alone time in this house.) That, and new video games provide endless amusement when you're A/C's broken. Please leave a comment and keep all weapons to yourself!


	2. Oh My!

Disclaimer: We don't own!!

A/N: It's been over a year!! What is wrong with us?! Anyways, here is chapter two. I _really_ hope it's worth it, though some how I doubt…

"Get off of me Sasu-teme!!"

Growling, Sakura rolled over, fully prepared to tell her teammates off for waking her at this hour of the morning, only to promptly fall into something wet. Spluttering, Sakura sat up and looked around. She had fallen off a log into the edge of a lake. A vast lake, clearly used to mark the end of a territory, in the middle of which sat her two teammates, bickering as usual. _Have they even realized where they are? _wondered Sakura, standing. Looking around, the young kunoichi tried to figure out where they were. The night before they had made camp in the heart of a woods, nowhere _near_ water, let alone a lake this size. _How the heck did we get here?_

"Naru-baka, I'm trying, we're…" _Apparently they've noticed._ Wondering out of the lake, Sakura began to search for their sensei. Though he had told them they were on their own on this mission, she knew he'd been following them since day one. Out in the lake, her two teammates were still arguing.

"We're what, Sasuke-teme?! If you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a lake!"

"I think I noticed that by now, Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"OW!" A fwapping sound was heard from the middle of the lake, and moments later, Sasuke and Naruto flopped onto the shore, looking like they were…well, dropped in a lake.

"Wait a minute, " Naruto said, flopping on the beach. "Why in ramen's name did we swim? We could've just walked across the water!"

"….It was your idea!"

"Was not!"

"Liar!"

"You're a liar, you immature little-Ow! Would you stop fwapping me?!" Naruto and Sasuke proceeded to engage in a slapping contest, unaware that Sakura was watching them, sweat dropping.

"Uh….guys?"

"Ow! Stop it you!"

"Not until you stop!"

"Umn….Guys?!"

"You started it!"

"Hell no I didn't, dobe!"

"GUYS!" The guys immediately stopped their slapping fight and looked towards the direction of this new sound, only to scoot back about three feet upon seeing the enraged kunoichi.

"Uh, uh, uh…HE STARTED IT!" Sasuke looked at both his teammates, now fearful. Neither seemed to be anywhere sane, though he doubted either knew what that felt like.

"I don't _care_ who started it," replied Sakura, still fuming slightly. "I _want_ you two to knock it off and help me find out where we are and what happened to sensei!"

"But sensei said he was coming," said Naruto. The genin had removed his jacket and was trying unsuccessfully to shake the water from it.

"Naruto, stop that, you're getting everything all wet," mumbled Sasuke, glaring at the blonde.

"You're all wet anyways Sasuke," snapped Sakura. The pink-haired genin then rounded on her blonde friend. "I k now what sensei said, but do you really think the man is stupid enough to let three moronic pupils go wondering about on a highly dangerous mission all on our own? For the love of something Naruto, use your brain. I know you have one, how ever little you ay use it!" The two males stared at their companion, completely at a lose as to how to respond. Sakura had always sided with Sasuke on anything, regardless of whether or not he was right. Now he'd told him to in no uncertain terms, stuff it!

"Uh, I guess not," mumbled Naruto. His knees had suddenly become much more interesting. "But I had hoped he trusted us enough to do something without his help."

"Well…sorry, but no; he's been tailing us since the beginning." Sighing, Sakura plopped herself down next to her teammates, trying to make sense of their very strange situation. Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling noise behind her. "Naruto, go find out what that is, OK?"

Nodding, the blonde genin stood before making his way over to the place the noise had originated from. Peering through the bushes, the boy gave a yelp before throwing himself with great force away from the bush, panting slightly.

"Naruto?"

The blonde genin failed to respond, staring at the bush with a strange and horrified look on his face.

"Naruto?" Sakura began to grow concerned as she walked closer to her teammate, a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong? Naruto?" She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, trying to rouse him from his silent state.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was staring at the still rustling bushes, brow furrowed. "…Naruto…what did you see?"

Naruto once again refused to respond, but pointed at the bushes. Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I'll look…"

Sasuke strode over to the bushes and parted them, looking for the source of the rustling.

"….Holy-!" Sasuke immediately shut the bushes, blushing furiously and backing away from the bushes.

"Eh-?" Sakura looked at Sasuke curiously. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" She suddenly had a funny feeling in her stomach, knowing that if something freaked out Sasuke, it had to be scary.

"…I…uh…oh…."

Sakura became fed up with all the silence and got up, walking towards the bushes. "Honestly guys, what the hell is wrong with you?! What could possibly be so-" She began to part the bushes as Sasuke had done and looked into them. "…..scary?"

In the bushes were Sasuke and Naruto, shirtless and making out with each other.

For a few moments, Sakura stared at the couple, then back to a staring Sasuke and a still scarred for life Naruto lying on the ground. She then looked back to the Naruto and Sasuke in the bushes. Without warning, she blushed dark pink, screamed then passed out, her nose spurting with blood.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's unconscious body, then at the twitching and mumbling random words. Sasuke then looked around, making sure no one was watching him, then pulled out a bunny plushie and clutched it.

"Mr. Snuggles…I have a feeling we're not in Konoha anymore."

TBC

A/N: Yeah, here's the next chapter. For all you yaoi fans, hope you're happy! For all others, please read the summary before you grab you pitch forks OK?


End file.
